Sandy's Sick Day
by Jellicle Tribe
Summary: What happens after the movie is over? Why a party of curse! But wait something is not quite right with our favorite little golden guardian. Read to find out what it is. Reviews are welcome. This fan fiction is 6 chapters long.
1. Falling Ill

After defeating Pitch Black and the children were tucked safely away in their beds, the guardians headed to North's home to celebrate their victory. It was also a welcome home party of sorts for both Sandy and Jack. Sandy, because he literally had just come back from the dead, so to speak and Jack, because he was now a guardian.

Sandy didn't join in the festivities however, as he suddenly felt so ill that he could barely keep himself levitated anymore. He thought about telling the others how he was feeling, but decided against it knowing full well that he would just be ignored anyway. What with Bunnymud and North bickering over whose holidays were better and Tooth busy with work. He just needed some rest; he was so tired so he made himself into a perch and closed his eyes, too tired to even bother communicating.

"Hey, you okay little man?" Jack asked softly as not to startle him. "You don't look so good."

Jack was sitting on the window sill eating a cookie when he noticed that Sandy had fallen asleep and decided to check on him.

Sandy woke with a start when he heard Jack's voice and felt his touch, he immediately shook his head in the negative and clutched his stomach. Jack didn't need an interpreter to tell him that Sandy was going to be sick.

"Whoa, don't worry Sandy I gotcha!" Jack reassured him.

Jack flew Sandy outside just in time for him to empty his stomach of the residual nightmare sand still in his system. Being pulled into darkness really took its toll on the golden guardian. When he was done he panted silently and leaned into Jack's cooling embrace. His head and stomach hurt even more now. On top of that he could feel himself burning up with fever and chills.

"Feel better?" Jack Inquired.

Sandy nodded and closed his eyes, he was so tired.

Noticing this, Jack gently pick Sandy up and carried him inside to rest.

"Ah guys, we need to postpone the party". Jack announced.

"Postpone, why postpone!?" North asked.

"Yeah, what's up mate?" Bunny inquired.

"Yes, please tell us jack." Tooth urged.

"Sandy's Sick." Jack informed them.

"Sick, what do you mean sick!?" North demanded.

"I mean he's sick to his stomach, he just threw up black sand!" Jack retorted back.

"Awe poor thing" Tooth Chirped.

"Looks like he's got a touch of the Nightmare flu there mate. Pitch really did a number on yah." Bunny observed.

Meanwhile, Sandy was cradled in Jacks arms fast asleep.

"Nightmare flu?" Jack Inquired.

"It's what happens when a guardian is exposed to Pitch's nightmare sand for too long." North explained.

"And the poor little blighter was surround by it." Bunny commented.

"Not to mention stabbed with it. Let's not forget that part." Jack added.

"Best get him to bed Jack." Tooth suggested.

"Agreed, the party can wait." Said North.

"I was planning on it" Jack said.

"Frostbite, no pit stops this time." Bunny teased.

"I got it Kangaroo!" Jack retorted back.

Bunny just shook his head and walked away.

Jack took Sandy to his Chambers and stayed with him all day, cooling his fever, feeding him ice cubes and keeping him hydrated in hopes that his fever would break. Overall just being there for him rubbing his back if he got sick and cradling him while he slept. Keeping fevered nightmares away when he woke with a start.

"Shh it's okay Sandy it was just a bad dream. Pitch can't hurt you anymore I promise go back to sleep." Jack would soothe.

Upon hearing these words, Sandy would curl up in Jack's arms again and fell asleep.

By nightfall Sandy's fever broke and he was back to his happy go lucky self, no longer feeling sick and was able to go to work that night. Thank Manny for that. After work he was going to find Jack and thank him for his help that day.

Sandy found Jack on the window sill and formed a heart above his head hugging him.

"Any time little man." Jack said smiling. "Glad you're feeling better".

The party was the next day and everyone had a blast. It was a guardian's snow day.


	2. Relapse

Just as the guardian's snow day was winding down, Sandy was beginning to feel ill once again only this time he felt even worse than before. The pain in his head and stomach was so intense, it made him feel sick and dizzy. He knew he needed to get home and into bed but he was too weak to fly, so he began the long walk back to the Pole, unsure of how far he could make it.

Jack, who was relaxing in a tree noticed that Sandy was swaying as he walked and decided to go check on him.

"Hey, you okay Sandy, you seem a little off balance?" Jack asked with concern.

Sandy gingerly shook his head in the negative in fear of becoming sick.

Jack noticed that Sandy was struggling to convey what was wrong, kneeling down to Sandy's eye level he put his hand on his shoulder.

As he said"No, don't push yourself, can you show me what's wrong?"

Slowly, Sandy lifted one hand to his head and the other to his stomach communicating his pain to Jack.

"Not feeling too well? Do you want to go home?" Jack asked

Sandy tried to nod in the affirmative but lost his balance and began to fall over. Jack quickly caught Sandy before he could fall.

"Whoa, your're too weak to fly I get it, I'll carry you." Jack concluded as he swept Sandy up gently.

"North, i'm taking Sandy home, he's not feeling well."Jack announced.

"Aright Jack but be careful," cautioned North while cleaning the table.

"We just have a few more things to tidy up here." said Tooth putting some dishes in a basket.

"We'll see you back at the Pole, mate." Bunny added folding a picnic blanket.

Jack gently floated up into the sky not wanting to aggravate Sandy's condition any further.

"Okay we're gonna take this nice and slow, let me know if you get queasy and we'll stop." reassured Jack.

Sandy, who was cradled in Jack's arms gingerly nodded in response.

About half way back to the Pole Sandy felt like he was going to be sick, so he reached out a small hand and weakly tugged at Jack's sweater.

Jack knew exactly what he needed and immediately descended towards a nearby clearing.

"Okay, just take it easy Sandy, we're almost there." Jack soothed.

Once they had had landed in the clearing, Sandy abruptly dropped to his knees and retched up all the contents of his stomach into the snow, which was primarily black sand. After about four minutes of expelling more black sand from his body, he began to dry heave for two minutes, making it a grand total of six minutes. After battling with his stomach for so long, it ached something fierce. He wanted nothing more than to lean back into Jack's cooling embrace and fall asleep but his stomach had other plans.

Jack knelt beside Sandy and rubbed his back soothingly.

Sandy took comfort in Jack's gentle touch and was able to relax enough to lean against Jack's chest.

"There, I bet that feels better, does't it?" Jack said, with a reassuring smile.

Sandy just closed his eyes in response, he was beginning to feel feverish and very weak.

"Just keep it together for a few more minutes and we'll be home." Jack said as he gentle scooped Sandy up again.

As they arrived at The Pole, Sandy's stomach cramped up and he was in desperate need of the washroom.

Jack looked down at Sandy, only to see that his eyes were focused desperately on the doors leading to the washroom.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Jack asked.

Sandy nodded as quickly as his weak body could bare.

Jack rushed him to the washroom and just barely got Sandy to the toilet in time to relieve his stomach, temporarily.

Jack moved to the medicine cabinet in hopes of finding something to relieve Sandy enough to sleep. Just as he grabbed a bottle of T3's and Pepto, he heard Sandy quietly crying. He rushed over putting the medicine on a nearby counter.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll figure this out. you'll get better just wait and see." jack comforted as he handed Sandy the medicine.

Once Sandy's stomach was settled and he had some pain killers in his system, Jack carried him to his chambers and tucked him in, before grabbing a seat at his side. A voice sounded from the shadows.

"How is the little one?"

Jack was startled at first but the voice was too soft to be Pitch.

"Who is that? Show yourself." Jack demanded.

Ever so slowly a figure moved into the light, strikingly like Pitch. Though this figure had slicked back hair and beautiful silver eyes, the similarities were shocking.

"Forgive me for asking but, who are you?" Asked Jack, slightly freaked out.

"Oh Jack, you know who I am, you summoned me."

Slowly it all came together as Jack thought about it.

"It can't be ... are you ... ?" Jack stumbled.

"I'm the wind Jack, but you may call me Swift."

Jack only had a second to process this new information as his hand, which had previously been stroking Sandy, hit something sharp embedded in Sandy's skin. He quickly turned around to investigate.

"It's a nightmare shard ... Pitch must have tipped his arrow when he shot your friend." Swift informed Jack as he moved to take his master's place beside Sandy.

"Quickly, go tell your friends what has happened to Sanderson, I'll stay here with him, Master." Swift urged as he leaned forward and took Sandy's small hand in his.

Jack didn't need to hear it twice as he raced off to the globe room to inform the guardians.

"How is he, Mate?" Bunny asked immediately upon seeing Jack.

"He's getting worse and there's something bad that you have to see." Jack informed them.

The guardians followed Jack back to Sandy's chambers.

As the guardians gathered in the chamber, the room fell silent, you could hear a pin drop. One name flashed across everyone's mind ... Pitch.


	3. The Nightmare King

The guardians were all frozen in shock, all but one as bunny drew his boomerang, ready to defend Sandy. Just as he flexed his arm back to attack, Jack stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down cotton tail." Jack said.

"Why would you leave Sandy alone? Get out of my way!" Bunny demanded.

"No wait! He's not who you think he is, take a closer look." Jack pleaded to his fellow guardians.

As Bunny and the rest of the guardians came to their senses, they noticed that this dark figure was holding Sandy in an upright position, careful not to hurt him, while helping him drink from a glass of water. They realized now that this couldn't be Pitch for their appearances were slightly different, mainly the slicked back hair and striking eyes.

Sandy, who felt content in Swifts's arms, held his hand as tightly as he could and weakly nodded his reassurance to the other guardians.

"See, he's a friend. His name's Swift." Jack said gesturing towards Sandy and Swift.

"I still think he's delusional for trusting a complete stranger, I mean how do we know for sure that we can trust him? Have you seen this guy?" Bunny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's sick Bunny, not stupid." Commented North, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"If Sandy trusts him, I trust him." Tooth said matter of factually.

Once the introductions were complete, all the guardians aside from Bunny, who was still skeptical of this dark stranger's intentions, moved to Sandy's bedside to see how he was doing. Bunny chose to remain against the wall, arms still crossed over his chest. Until suddenly, Sandy began to spasm.

The pain in Sandy's shoulder was so consuming that he could barely sit still. The burning caused by the shared made his whole body sweat and shake uncontrollably. No one knew what to do, but swift didn't hesitate as he took a seat in front of Sandy, placing one hand on the back of his shoulder, near the shard and the other hand on the side of his face.

"Sandy you need to calm down. Focus on me, don't take your eyes away from mine." Swift spoke calmly. "In the name of the wind within me, unbind him."

Instantly, Sandy's body ceased it's movement as a cooling and calming sensation blanketed his body. Jack moved to sit at Swift's side, lifting Sandy into his lap.

"What's happening to him?" Jack exclaimed.

Swift stood from his place, ready to explain to the guardians something terrifying.

"Jack, you don't know the worst part yet, wait until I can catch everyone up."

Swift turned his attention to the remaining guardians.

"Sandy has a shard of nightmare sand in his shoulder and it's spreading quickly. I can only help him for so long. If the shard isn't removed, Sandy will become a servant of Pitch and the dark ages will begin a new."

The guardians had no time to process as a dark mist began filling Sandy's chamber. The room became so dark and disorienting that the guardians could do nothing but stand still, lost and confused.

"Everyone remain calm, Pitch is here, don't do anything stupid and get yourself hurt." Swift warned everyone.

An all too familiar voice filled the room, tempting the guardians.

"Your poor friend only has a few days left, soon enough he'll give in and the darkness will take over. Oh, how glorious that day will be for me."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

The debilitating mist had no effect on Swift as he interrupted the ominous voice.

"Dear brother, must you be like this? Stop all of this nonsense while you can and leave the guardians alone at once." Swift tried to compromise with Pitch.

Pitch began to laugh maniacally.

"It seems my older brother has made some friends. There's nothing more you can do Swift, Sandy has almost given into the dark side and my time to rule is here."

The mist evaporated as quickly as it came and the guardians were left with a sense of dread and no idea what to do next.

The guardians were all frozen in shock, all but one as bunny drew his boomerang, ready to defend Sandy. Just as he flexed his arm back to attack, Jack stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down cotton tail." Jack said.

"Why would you leave Sandy alone? Get out of my way!" Bunny demanded.

"No wait! He's not who you think he is, take a closer look." Jack pleaded to his fellow guardians.

As Bunny and the rest of the guardians came to their senses, they noticed that this dark figure was holding Sandy in an upright position, careful not to hurt him, while helping him drink from a glass of water. They realized now that this couldn't be Pitch for their appearances were slightly different, mainly the slicked back hair and striking eyes.

Sandy, who felt content in Swifts's arms, held his hand as tightly as he could and weakly nodded his reassurance to the other guardians.

"See, he's a friend. His name's Swift." Jack said gesturing towards Sandy and Swift.

"I still think he's delusional for trusting a complete stranger, I mean how do we know for sure that we can trust him? Have you seen this guy?" Bunny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's sick Bunny, not stupid." Commented North, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"If Sandy trusts him, I trust him." Tooth said matter of factually.

Once the introductions were complete, all the guardians aside from Bunny, who was still skeptical of this dark stranger's intentions, moved to Sandy's bedside to see how he was doing. Bunny chose to remain against the wall, arms still crossed over his chest. Until suddenly, Sandy began to spasm.

The pain in Sandy's shoulder was so consuming that he could barely sit still. The burning caused by the shared made his whole body sweat and shake uncontrollably. No one knew what to do, but swift didn't hesitate as he took a seat in front of Sandy, placing one hand on the back of his shoulder, near the shard and the other hand on the side of his face.

"Sandy you need to calm down. Focus on me, don't take your eyes away from mine." Swift spoke calmly. "In the name of the wind within me, unbind him."

Instantly, Sandy's body ceased it's movement as a cooling and calming sensation blanketed his body. Jack moved to sit at Swift's side, lifting Sandy into his lap.

"What's happening to him?" Jack exclaimed.

Swift stood from his place, ready to explain to the guardians something terrifying.

"Jack, you don't know the worst part yet, wait until I can catch everyone up."

Swift turned his attention to the remaining guardians.

"Sandy has a shard of nightmare sand in his shoulder and it's spreading quickly. I can only help him for so long. If the shard isn't removed, Sandy will become a servant of Pitch and the dark ages will begin a new."

The guardians had no time to process as a dark mist began filling Sandy's chamber. The room became so dark and disorienting that the guardians could do nothing but stand still, lost and confused.

"Everyone remain calm, Pitch is here, don't do anything stupid and get yourself hurt." Swift warned everyone.

An all too familiar voice filled the room, tempting the guardians.

"Your poor friend only has a few days left, soon enough he'll give in and the darkness will take over. Oh, how glorious that day will be for me."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

The debilitating mist had no effect on Swift as he interrupted the ominous voice.

"Dear brother, must you be like this? Stop all of this nonsense while you can and leave the guardians alone at once." Swift tried to compromise with Pitch.

Pitch began to laugh maniacally.

"It seems my older brother has made some friends. There's nothing more you can do Swift, Sandy has almost given into the dark side and my time to rule is here."

The mist evaporated as quickly as it came and the guardians were left with a sense of dread and no idea what to do next.


End file.
